


Starry Night | WonHao

by seventeen_fanfictions



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Funny, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8 are Best Friends, M/M, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeen_fanfictions/pseuds/seventeen_fanfictions
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo found out that his mother had a best friend during her younger years. One day,her best friend and his son finally moved to their place as their neighbour that is just beside their home. Wonwoo found something very aesthetically beautiful.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Starry Night | WonHao

Chapter One : When the wind blows

Wonwoo watches his reflection on his bedroom window,his dark room was filled of dust and spider webs like a haunted house itself. Summer break is at peak and Wonwoo can't think of any idea on how he should clean and change his bedroom style. Don't get him wrong,he has friends but he is too occupied on a certain thing to ask them of any ideas. 

Summer break means hot and Wonwoo can't stay in a hot place,his bedroom to be exact. Wonwoo's mother would turn the AC on to the highest level just to make his son comfortable,that's what should a mother do during this season. Well,for his mother it's a yes. 

"Wonwoo darling,I made snacks for you! What do you want to drink?" Mrs. Jeon asked while preparing the snacks she made for them. Wonwoo walk inside the kitchen and hug his mom from behind making her giggle,kissing his moms' cheek he went to his food and drink closet a.k.a The Refrigerator to grab his personal drink. 

Wonwoo found himself laughing and chatting with his mom in the living room. It didn't last long because they heard a loud honk outside the house. Mrs. Jeon stood up and went to the door to peak,she smiled when she saw someone waving to her direction,Wonwoo joined her after.

"Who was that,Eomma?",Wonwoo asked eating his cookie. 

"It's my best friend since childhood,we spent so many years together but unluckily they had to move to China. You know,bussiness and such. Just like rich people in dramas do."

"Oh." he thought. 

"Wonwoo-yah,we should help them move their belongings inside their new home." 

They exited their house to help. Wonwoo helps the workers to move the boxes when his sharp nose smell something...sweet? 

Wonwoo's eyes went wide when he saw an etheral looking boy jogging downstairs towards the door. Wonwoo's surrounding became blur and it suddenly turned into a garden full of flowers and trees,butterflies flying around them. The wind went strong but it felt soft when it hit the boy's hair,it flows like a calm sea and it smells like flowers. He can't look away,his eyes seems glued to the boy who was smiling at him..wait-SMILE?!

Wonwoo knows he's doomed,  
He knows that everything will change.

He is fucking gay and it's very obvious.

Wonwoo is in lovely doom.

**Author's Note:**

> stan wonhao y'all


End file.
